Początki bywają trudne, ale ten był tragiczny!
by EroEmo
Summary: Państwo Zakonu Krzyżackiego okiem niego samego, czyli jak wyglądały relacje Polsko-Krzyżackie na przestrzeni wieków. Tak poza tym... Kto powiedział, że miłość jest od pierwszego wejrzenia? PS Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy natury historycznej, gramatycznej, językowej; jednak część z nich jest zamierzona!


_**1225-1226**_

_A zapowiadało się tak pięknie... Nowa ziemia, nowe okazje do rozróby, nowe - i do tego całkiem ładne! - widoczki... No raj po prostu. Ale nie... Ten pieprzony Andrzej musiał oczywiście mieć do nas wąty! A co ja i moi chłopcy mu niby zrobiliśmy?! Byliśmy grzeczni przecież! Nawet pokwapiliśmy się, żeby ZAPYTAĆ go o zniesienie lenna, zanim przystąpiliśmy do dzieła... Czy nie wiedział, że jak na nas - zakonników, którzy pół życia spędzili z Żydami i Arabami - było to AŻ NAZBYT uprzejme?! Cham i prostak! Żeby tak traktować mnie - Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Maryji Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie (już niekoniecznie w Jerozolimie, ale nazwa zbyt zajebista, żeby zmieniać) - oraz moich chłopców! Myśmy mu pomogli w potrzebie! Chroniliśmy jego zapyziały kraj przed poganami - a przecież to wcale nie jest proste! Tymczasem ten stary piernik nas po prostu wypieprzył... Jeszcze się temu kumowi szatana dostanie, oj i to bardzo! I jego diabelskim biskupom też!_  
Takie oto myśli krążyły przez ostatni rok po mojej głowie. Pomimo upływu czasu, wciąż czułem gniew i pogardę dla tego króla od siedmiu boleści. Czy to źle, że chcieliśmy coś zmienić? I go na początku o owe zmiany POPROSILIŚMY? Ech... Ostatnie wydarzenia świadczyły tylko o jednym: zakonnicy nie są mile widziani przez pysznych królów, którzy co rusz boją się, że im korona z głowy zleci. To smutne, że w dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie docenia naszej pomocy i wsparcia na tyle, aby pozwolić nam na to i owo... A przecież nie pragniemy tak dużo! Chcemy zaledwie skrawek ziemi! Skrawek tylko dla siebie... Gdyby tak ogólniej spojrzeć na naszą obecną sytuację, jesteśmy praktycznie bezdomni... No, ja jestem praktycznie bezdomny. Zakonnicy jeszcze gdzieś mają jakieś mieszkania, czy tam domy. Ja żyję tylko dzięki temu, że we Włoszech i w paru innych miejscach mam coś, czego nawet chyba "własnym kątem" nie mogę nazwać. Aż się boję pomyśleć, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby i tego mnie pozbawiono...  
_Dobra, skup się na czymś innym, po zmieniasz się w kogoś, kto nie ocieka zajebistością. A ty MUSISZ nią ociekać! W końcu jesteś silny! Twardy! Męski! Seksowny! Niepokonany! I w ogóle najlepszy we wszystkim!_  
Ach - nic nie podnosi na duchu lepiej, niż solidna i całkiem szczera opinia. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pochodzi od kogoś zaufanego! A, czy jest ktoś bardziej zaufany niż ja sam? Oczywiście, że nie ma! Khesesesese~  
- Bracie Gilbercie... - głos mistrza zakonnego wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń. - Chodź tutaj, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
- Już idę Hermann, się nie spinaj. - co z tego, że to mój przełożony? Jestem personifikacją! Mogę mówić do ludzi jak mi się podoba, bo są gorsi ode mnie!  
- Proszę, wyrażaj się jak na zakonnika przystało. - skarcił mnie, kiedy już oddaliłem się z nim od reszty braci zakonnych. Oczywiście, spłynęło to po mnie. Bo co mnie obchodzi język godny zakonnika? Używam go tylko wtedy, kiedy to konieczne - jak jestem ze swoimi, to nie widzę sensu w wyrażaniu się jak jakiś ksiądz na kazaniu...  
- Oczywiście bracie Hermannie von Salza, wielki mistrzu zakonny. - niech się chłopaczyna cieszy, że niby do mnie dotarły jego słowa... Trzeba w końcu przełożonego udobruchać raz na jakiś czas, nie?  
- No, khm... Chciałem z tobą pomówić o bardzo ważnej sprawie. Rzecz jasna, nie musiałem tego robić, jednak sądzę, że powinieneś znać moje plany. Inaczej postąpiłbym niegodnie i haniebnie. - a idź z tym honorem... Każdy dobrze wie, że go nie masz za grosz. No, chyba że ktoś ci sypnie groszem.  
- A więc, o co w takim razie chodzi?  
- Wielki Książę Mazowiecki, zwany Konradem, pragnął nas - braci zakonnych - zaprosić na swoje ziemie. Co o tym sądzisz?  
- Co o tym sądzę? - na moich ustach wykwitł promienny uśmiech, choć pewnie mógłbym nim równie dobrze straszyć małe dzieci. - Uważam, że to propozycja godna rozpatrzenia. Dawno już nie osiedliśmy w jednym miejscu... Przydałoby się nam też parę nowych zamków... - udawałem, że się zastanawiam, ale tak naprawdę już miałem gotową odpowiedź.  
- Więc jak będzie? Przyjmujemy jego zaproszenie?  
- Myślę, że będzie nie na miejscu, jeśli mu odmówimy. Świadczyłoby to o naszym braku kultury i złym wychowaniu.  
- Co racja, to racja. - zaśmiał się, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała dobrze mi znana nutka. Hermann na pewno coś knuł. Z reguły nie miałem nic przeciwko jego planom, jednak nie zawsze kończyły się one dla mnie pomyślnie... Ale co tam - raz na wozie, raz pod wozem, jak to mówią~ Żeby nie było, że jestem jakiś sztywny, zawtórowałem mu w śmiechu, a potem wróciłem do chłopaków. Musiałem podzielić się z nimi tą - jakże radosną - nowiną.  
Wreszcie jakieś nowe okolice i okazje do wyśmienitej zabawy! Khesesesese~! Nie mogę się już doczekać~

Przebywając na terenie tzw. Mazowsza miałem mętlik w głowie. Nie ze stresu czy coś, ale na powitaniu Hermanna i mnie było okropnie nudno, przez co przestałem słuchać po kilku minutach. Zamiast tego wyglądałem za okno na - trzeba przyznać, że całkiem ładne - okolice zamku oraz myślałem nad sensem życia i innymi tego typu pierdołami. A tu nagle mistrz żąda ode mnie wykonania polecenia, które wydał mi jakieś pięć minut temu mości szanowny Kondzio eM. Nie chciałem rżnąć głupa przed nowo poznanymi osobistościami, tym bardziej, że właśnie one decydowały o mojej najbliższej przyszłości.  
_Boże, dopomóż swojemu umiłowanemu synowi... Bitte._  
- Czcigodny Konradzie, podczas gdy mówiłeś do mnie i zażądałeś wykonania twego polecenia, nie dosłyszałem go, albowiem jestem z lekka przygłuchy. Ponadto, zachwyciłem się tym - jakże gustownym - wnętrzem i sens twych słów nie dotarł do mnie w pełni. Dlatego będę bardzo rad, jeśli powtórzysz swe żądanie wobec mnie. - i na koniec ukłon w stronę tego ważniaka. To właśnie jest tak zwany "przepis na sukces".  
- Doprawdy, schlebiasz mi tymi słowami. Chciałem, abyś uraczył pewną osobę swoim towarzystwem, ponieważ muszę omówić pewne kwestie z twym mistrzem. - pokiwałem głową na znak zrozumienia.  
_Khesesesese~! Mission completed!_  
- Och, a więc gdzie jest ta osobistość, z którą mam spędzić teraz czas? - zacząłem się niespiesznie rozglądać po obszernej sali, szukając wzrokiem tego patałacha, który dostąpił właśnie zaszczytu przebywania w blasku i chwale mej zacnej osoby.  
- Nie ma go tutaj z nami - czeka na mnie piętro niżej. Jednak nie mogę jeszcze do niego iść, dlatego proszę cię o dotrzymanie mu towarzystwa do czasu, aż nie skończę negocjować z twym mistrzem.  
- Oczywiście, mości panie. - cholera, to jest on... A już miałem nadzieję na jakąś ładną kobitkę... Co z tego, żem zakonnik? Mam prawo do uciech doczesnych! - Mógłbym prosić o wskazanie mi drogi do komnaty, gdzie przebywa ów osobistość?  
- Ach, tak. - skinął na jakiegoś knypka w dziwnym kapeluszu, ażeby mnie zaprowadził do odpowiedniego miejsca. Nie, żebym był do ludzi uprzedzony, ale ten tutaj wyglądał na takiego, co to wtranżolił swoją matkę na raz.  
Schodząc po kamiennych schodach w dół za tym pożal się Panie grubciem, zastanawiałem się, któż jest tak ważną osobistością, że ja - personifikacja Zakonu - mam mu dotrzymywać towarzystwa...  
_Może to inny Książę? Albo jakiś snob, co to ma koneksje z Kondziem? Albo poseł? Dobra, to ostatnie trochę bez sensu... No kurde, kto może być tak ważny, ja się pytam?!_  
Nie musiałem czekać zbyt długo na odpowiedź. Dosłownie chwilę później znalazłem się w komnacie dziwnie przypominającą tą na piętrze, jednak znacznie mniejszą. W jednej części stała jakaś kobieta, pewnie bogata, bo miała dość kosztowny strój, jak na moje wprawne oko. Na przeciwko niej, pod oknem, stał jakiś chłopak. Wróć, dziewczyna. Wróć ponownie - jednak chłopak!  
_Nosz cholera, jaką to to w końcu ma płeć?! Chyba chłopak, bo ma męskie ciuchy. Ale z drugiej strony dość dziewczęca ta twarz... A może to obojnak jest?!_  
- Czcigodna Agafio - tutaj kobieta spojrzała na grubcia. - Książę przysłał tego znakomitego brata zakonnego, a zarazem uosobienie całego Zakonu Krzyżackiego, aby dotrzymał towarzystwa mości Feliksowi. - a więc to blond coś pod oknem to jednak chłopak!  
- Rozumiem, Andrzeju - kurna, znowu jakiś Andrzej?! - W takim razie pozostawiam ciebie, zakonniku, razem z naszą personifikacją. Feliksie - tutaj zwróciła się do blondyna. - bądź uprzejmy dla naszego znakomitego gościa.  
- Ma się rozumieć, Agafio~ - zaćwierkał radośnie blondyn, choć powiedział to może zbyt słodkim głosikiem. Gdyby nie fakt, że ma męskie ciuchy i imię, to bym go wziął za kobietę. Co ja gadam! Dalej mam wątpliwości...  
Nie minęły trzy minuty, jak ten cały Feliks został ze mną sam na sam. Było cicho jak w kościelnych ławach na kazaniu, aż mnie ta cisza w uszy kuła. Ale za bardzo nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Zresztą... Ja jestem ten lepszy i bardziej zajebisty, nie moja w tym głowa, żeby trudzić się rozpoczęciem rozmowy!  
- A więc... - no, załapał o co mi chodzi! To on tu ma zacząć konwersację, nie ja~! - Ty jesteś personifikacją tego całego Zakonu, o którym wspominał Konrad, tak?  
- We własnej osobie~ - ukłoniłem się nonszalancko i uśmiechnąłem z wyższością. - A ty jesteś Feliks, nie?  
- No totalnie~ A konkretniej Feliks Łukasiewicz, personifikacja Królestwa Polskiego~ - uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając jednocześnie o ścianę.  
- W takim razie miło mi poznać inną personifikację~ - co tam, pobędę jeszcze grzeczny, skorom w gościach.  
- Nawzajem. - miałem nijakie wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą odsuwa się on coraz bardziej w cień. Albo to słońce dziwnie szybko zachodzi w tym kraju. - Tak właściwie... To czemu Konrad jeszcze tu nie przyszedł? Mówił, że to, tak jakby, nie potrwa długo...  
- Powiedział, że mam ci dotrzymywać towarzystwa, bo obgaduje on z moim mistrzem jakieś plany. - wzruszyłem bezradnie ramionami, a tamten jakby spanikował. Ale trzeba mu przyznać, że całkiem dobrze się z tym krył. No, ja oczywiście byłbym na jego miejscu lepszy, ale na razie nie ma potrzeby, żebym wczuwał się w jego sytuację~  
- A-aa... Nie wiesz, kiedy skończą? - zauważyłem u niego chyba jakiś dziwny tik, bo co chwila zaplatał i rozplatał palce. Przypuszczam, że to z nerwów... Chociaż, czym on się może AŻ TAK BARDZO denerwować? Ja wiem, że przebywanie z kimś tak wspaniałym i cudownym jak ja potrafi onieśmielić człowieka, ale bez przesady...  
- Nie. - a co się będę rozgadywał? Najlepiej mówić prosto i dobitnie!  
- O-ooch... - prawie zniknął mi z oczu. Jedynie czubek jego nosa oraz dłonie wystawały z cienia. Poczułem się dziwnie nieswojo.  
- Ej, a ty co się tak w cień chowasz? Masz światłowstręt? - podszedłem bliżej niego, podczas gdy on nerwowo podskoczył na dźwięk mojego - troszkę może podniesionego - głosu.  
- Niee-eeee... Coś ty! - próbował mi zwiać w głąb pomieszczenia, ale - jako, że jestem szybki i mam niezrównany refleks - zdołałem go złapać za nadgarstek. - Puść mnie!  
- Najpierw mi powiedz, czemu się mnie tak boisz. Ja wiem, że jestem boski i w ogóle, ale to nie powód, żeby uciekać! - ta jest, bo skromność jest dla frajerów~!  
- Hę? - spojrzał na mnie jak na wariata, co w znacznym stopniu uraziło moją dumę. Ale nie dam tego po sobie poznać! Co to, to nie! - Ty boski? - może i było w tamtej części komnaty ciemno, ale wyraźnie widziałem, jak chłopak ledwo powstrzymywał parsknięcie śmiechem. Wkurzyłem się.  
- A ŻEBYŚ WIEDZIAŁ, ŻE TAK! W końcu jestem personifikacją ZAKONU RYCERSKIEGO. Muszę mieć w sobie jakąś boską cząstkę~  
- J-Jasne, jak s-sobie ch-hcesz-sz... - miał chyba z moich słów niezły ubaw, ale na jego korzyść działał tylko jeden czynnik - Kondziu i Hermann nie skończyli negocjować. Gdyby nie ten - jakże niestety ważny szczególik - Feliks dostałby prezent pod postacią guza. I to takiego dużego.  
- Dobra, wracając do poprzedniego pytania... Czemu próbujesz przede mną uciec, co?  
- Ech? Ja wcale przed tobą nie uciekam! - z wesołka zmienił się w nerwusa i dzikusa. Co lepsze - myślał, że uda mu się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. Khesesesesese! Dobry żart~ - I weź mnie, tak jakby puść, co?!  
- Dopiero, jak odpowiesz na moje pytanie, Feli~ - co poradzę, że to zdrobnienie tak idealnie oddawało jego dziecinną minę w tamtej chwili? To nie było zamierzone działanie! To Bóg mi wplótł to w wypowiedź! SERIO!  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
- A co, poczułeś się tym urażony~?  
- Ale totalnie, ty nie masz prawa się tak do mnie zwracać! - nadął policzki, przez co miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Ale jako, żem zakonnik i niezgorszy aktor, zachowałem grobową minę. - Jeśli już masz kaprys zwracać się do mnie nie po imieniu, to możesz mówić jedynie: "Szanowny Panie Polsko"~  
- Pff! Chyba śnisz! Mogę cię nazywać jedynie Feli albo, jeśli ci nie odpowiada to zdrobnienie, karzełek, khesesese~ - nie moja wina, że ten blondynek ma na oko metr sześćdziesiąt! No powiedzcie mi, jaki normalny chłopak tyle mierzy?! Kobiety zrozumiem, bo to nawet wskazane, ale chłopak?! O, i znowu kłania się pytanie o jego właściwą płeć...  
- ŻE NIBY JAK?! Chyba totalnie ci odbiło! Poza tym, nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele! - a on dalej żył w przeczuciu, że zdoła mi się wyrwać. Zabawne.  
_A jeszcze to jego oburzenie - zupełnie jak u dziecka, na które z resztą wygląda~_  
Miałem mu odpowiedzieć właśnie coś bardzo kąśliwego i na tyle ciętego, że musiałby mnie przeprosić za swoją bezczelność, jednak usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi. W mgnieniu oka go puściłem i obróciłem w przeciwną stronę. Do komnaty wkroczył Kondziu, Hermann i matkożerca Andrzej. Jednak nie dane mi było przyglądać im się zbyt długo, gdyż ktoś o blond kłakach mnie bezceremonialnie kopnął w zgięcie kolana. Runąłem na posadzkę równie majestatycznie, jak ścięty dąb zbliża się na spotkanie twarzą w twarz (e, albo koroną w trawę) z matką ziemią.  
- Ojcze Przenajświętszy! FELIKS! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?! To nasz gość! - i się karzełkowi dostał słuszny ochrzan od Konrada. No bo, jak można w taki sposób traktować tak zajebistą osobistość jaką jestem ja?! Po prostu świętokradztwo!  
- Kiedy to on zaczął! Prawie wykręcił mi nadgarstek! I jeszcze zwyzywał! - KTOOOO? JAAAA? GDZIEŻBY TAM, TO OSZCZERSTWA SĄ! NA STOS Z NIM! A, racja... To nie krucjata. Nie można tak. A szkoda.  
- Nie bądź śmieszny! To przecież personifikacja Zakonu Najświętszej Maryji Panny Domu Niemieckiego! - ej, a gdzie ucięło "w Jerozolimie", które jednoznacznie wskazuje, że miałem do czynienia z Arabami? Przecież to ważne jest! - Jak ktoś o tak poważnym i zobowiązującym autorytecie, miałby zrobić coś tak oburzającego i dziecinnego?! - dobrze gada, polać mu miejscowego trunku! Hermann stawia!  
- Kiedy to prawda jest, no!  
- Mości Panie Feliksie... - grubas zabrał głos w tej sprawie. Robi się interesująco... Tyle osób jest po mojej stronie - czuję się kochany. - Prosiłbym o zachowanie spokoju. Bądź co bądź, brat Gilbert jest u nas gościem i nawet jeżeli zrobił coś, co jest u nas uważane za niegrzeczne, powinieneś - jako gospodarz - zachować powagę i nie dać się sprowokować do czegoś tak... dziecinnego.  
- Eh, no dobrze. - personifikacja państwa polskiego wziął głęboki wdech i pomógł mi się dźwignąć z zimnej jak lód podłogi. A co ja będę wstawał sam... Jak oferują pomoc, to trzeba brać! - Wybacz, że zrobiłem coś tak haniebnego, jak kopnięcie cię w nogę. Wybaczysz mi?  
- Jako zakonnik i dziecko Boże, zachowałbym się nie po chrześcijańsku, gdybym chował do ciebie urazę, za coś tak trywialnego. - bo trzeba raz na jakiś czas zaszpanować słownictwem. Niech wiedzą, że nie jestem w ciemię bity.  
- Me serce się raduje, kiedy widzę zgodę pomiędzy naszymi podwładnymi. Zgodzisz się ze mną, czcigodny Księciu Mazowsza? - taki kit to wciskaj im, a nie mnie. Ty się radujesz jedynie wtedy, jak słyszysz brzęczenie monet w sakiewce.  
- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. - Kondziu pokiwał głową z aprobatą, a chwilę później kierowałem się z mistrzem zakonnym ku wyjściu. Niedługo potem opuściłem ten - nie oszukujmy się - malutki zamek razem z Hermannem, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Mimo wszystko widziałem w jego oczach wkurw...  
_Oj, coś czuję, że mi się dostanie... Verdammt. Boże, widzisz a nie grzmisz!_  
Ledwo za plecami znikł nam zarys zamku, dostałem porządny opieprz od mistrza - wiedziałem, że zapoda mi porządne kazanie, ale i tak mentalnie mnie zabolała jego długość. Zarobiłem też guza sporej wielkości. I to wszystko za nic! Przecież moja wspaniała osoba była niewinna! Sam przełożony Feliksa tak stwierdził - czyli to musiała być prawda!  
- Słowo daję, Gilbert, jeszcze raz mi odstawisz taki numer jak dzisiaj, a - zapamiętaj to sobie do końca swoich dni - przechrzczę cię tak, że nawet Bóg będzie miał problem, by rozpoznać w tobie swoje dziecko!  
- Kiedy ja nic nie zrobiłem! Kulturalnie się go o coś pytam, a ten zachowuje się jak dzikus jakiś! Jak Arab normalnie!  
- Ale mnie to nic nie obchodzi! To, że Polacy są idiotami i zachowują się jak poganie nie powinno być powodem, dla którego zniżasz się do ich poziomu!  
- Ale ja przecież...! A z resztą... "Pogodziliśmy się" publicznie i nie będę musiał go już oglądać - nie widzę problemu.  
- Oj nie ma tak prosto... Bo widzisz, Konrad Mazowiecki dał nam w lenno ziemie zwane przez nich ziemią chełmińską i michałowską. Ustaliliśmy wspólnie, że co pewien okres czasu będzie trzeba się spotkać i zdawać raporty. Książę zażyczył sobie, abyś to właśnie TY mu się, hm... "spowiadał".  
- Że się tak potocznie wyrażę: CO?! PO JAKIE LICHO?!  
- Sam nie wiem, ale stwierdził, że wyglądasz na kogoś godnego zaufania. - tutaj parsknął śmiechem, a ja dostałem ataku kurwicy. Z jakiej racji on się ze mnie śmieje?! Czyż nie jestem godną zaufania osobistością, która na dodatek jest piękna, silna oraz skromna?!  
- I czego zaraz rżysz? - siliłem się na spokój, ale średnio mi szło. Ale to tylko dlatego, że słońce grzało za mocno i nie mogłem się uspokoić tak bardzo jakbym tego chciał!  
- Z niczego bracie, z niczego... - tutaj otarł łezkę z oka. - Po prostu to oznacza, że będziesz się widywał z tym całym, jak mu tam...  
- Feliksem?  
- O właśnie! To znaczy, że będziesz z Feliksem widywał się częściej, niż byś tego chciał.  
- No świetnie! Kolejne męczeństwo na mój rachunek proszę! - teatralnie wzniosłem ręce ku błękitnemu niebu, a potem dodałem jeszcze w myślach:  
_Jeśli to przetrwam bez zabójstwa lub innego złego czynu, za który mnie potępią bracia zakonni, to powinienem zostać ogłoszonym świętym jeszcze za życia!_

_**1228-1247**_

_Nie ma to jak własny dom! Co z tego, że cuchnie w nim poganami i złym gustem - wszystko staje się lepsze, kiedy ma się kogoś tak wspaniałego jak JA przy boku!_  
Tak więc, jakby to tak w skrócie ująć... WIELKIEJ PRZEPROWADZCE Z BEZIMIENNEGO ZADUPIA STAŁA SIĘ ZADOŚĆ! Nie no, może i te ziemie, które okupywał zakon miały jakąś nazwę, ale nie na tyle zajebistą, żebym się trudził zapamiętaniem jej.  
_Teraz mam tereny z widoczkiem na las i jeszcze więcej lasu! I WIECIE CO JESZCZE MOGĘ SOBIE POOGLĄDAĆ? LASY! NORMALNIE NIE MOGĘ, WSZĘDZIE LASY! CZY TO RAJ, VERDAMMT?!_  
Krajobraz był raczej monotonny co mnie jakoś specjalnie nie ucieszyło. Ale Hermann coś wspominał o poszerzeniu posiadłości do okolic nadmorskich... Mam w sumie tylko jedno "ale" do tego planu - GDZIE ON TU KURNA WIDZI MORZE? Ja - czyli ten, który posiada najlepszy wzrok ze wszystkich zakonników wszechświata - nie mogę go dostrzec, a on mi z dnia na dzień mówi, iż już wkrótce będę mógł się kąpać w morzu...  
_No chyba, że zamierza podbić tyle ziem, że sobie do morza drogę utoruje... To by miało nawet sens, zważywszy, że on kocha się bić, a morze jest poza zasięgiem mojego sokolego wzroku. Ja z resztą też lubię od czasu do czasu powalczyć~ Bo w końcu, dobra bitwa nie jest zła! Khesesese~_  
Ale w tym całym planie Hermanna było jedno "ale". Miało ono blond włosy, zielone oczy i nosiło imię Feliks. Ta jest - mowa tu o karzełku, na którego ziemiach obecnie przyszło mi żyć. Nie, żebym narzekał na warunki, ale Polacy nie są zbyt rozwinięci jak na mój gust. Chociaż z tego co słyszałem, część braci polubiła to miejsce. Czyli jak widać, zależy to od podejścia... Moje NA PEWNO się nie zmieni - wszędzie wiochy, miasta jakieś takie liche (o ile to są miasta, bo równie dobrze mogłyby to być jakieś większe wiochy), pogoda ma codziennie inny kaprys, a co rejon to inny akcent. Ale serio, jak oni się rozumieją razem na targach? Chyba na migi...  
- Bracie Gilbercie. - świątobliwy głos Hermanna do szpiku kości przesiąknięty był jadem i słodyczą. Aż mnie zęby zabolały. - Przyszedłem cię zawiadomić, iż Konrad przysłał do nas swego wysłannika, aby sprawdził, jak przebiegła nasza, hm... przeprowadzka.  
- Wpuść go i wyjdź. Jak cię widzę, to mam ochotę założyć ci jakiś worek na głowę. - i do tego jeszcze pętelkę na szyi, ale to maluteńki szczególik...  
Von Salza wyszedł, pozostawiając mnie samego w przestronnej komnacie z widokiem na... las. Coś czuję, że będzie mi się on śnił po nocach. I bynajmniej nie jako urocza sceneria, po której hasają sarenki, króliczki i im podobne kreatury... Minuty mijały, a posłańca wciąż ni widu ni słychu. Już zaczynałem się zastanawiać nad jakimś niegodnym zakonnika wybrykiem, coby sobie czas umilić, kiedy drzwi od mojej sypialni skrzypnęły. Obróciłem się przodem do nich, a moje oczy ujrzały... blond karzełka.  
- To ciebie Kondziu przysłał? - wypaliłem bez większego pomyślunku. Jestem u siebie - mówię jak chcę!  
- Tak, mnie. Niestety. - zielonooki diabełek westchnął. - Miałem "zerknąć" na twoich ludzi i jak sobie radzą. Z tego co już widziałem - całkiem dobrze wam to idzie. Ale Konrad zażyczył sobie twój podpis na jakimś dokumencie, co by nie wyszło na to, że jednak tu nie byłem...  
- A Hermann nie mógł machnąć podpisu za mnie?  
- Nie. Się Konrad uparł... Jakbym nie miał nic lepszego do roboty! - Feliks znowu westchnął, a ja w pewnej chwili zapatrzyłem się na jego blond włosy. Jakoś tak dziwnie sterczały na boki.  
- Biegałeś? Coś ci kłaki sterczą.  
- Eh? - natychmiast zaczął sobie przylizywać włosy. - Nie no, chciałem to tak totalnie szybko załatwić, więc biegiem obleciałem cały teren...  
- Ale czerwony nie jesteś... Czyli do mnie ci się nie śpieszyło.  
- Jakbyś zgadł. - uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, a we mnie wezbrała ochota, ażeby mu wyrwać z garść tych kudłów. No, może dwie.  
- Tak więc chodź no tu, bo oto łaskawie machnę swój autograf, co bym nie musiał już oglądać twojej paskudnej buźki. Wyglądasz gorzej, aniżeli Arab w zakrwawionych bandażach.  
Feliks w odpowiedzi prychnął i podsunął mi pod nos owy dokument. Nawet nie chciało mi się tego czytać - po prostu ozdobiłem to coś swym zamaszystym i niezwykle artystycznym podpisem, na który stać jedynie osoby mojego pokroju. Bo przecież takie wieśniaki jak na przykład ten zdyszany karzełek, nie będą potrafiły się podpisać w tak zajebisty sposób jak ja! To oczywista sprawa!  
- Och, dziękuję za twą łaskę, panie siwy. - jego głos pełen był sarkazmu, ale nie to mnie ruszyło.  
_Czy... CZY ON WŁAŚNIE NAZWAŁ MNIE SIWYM?!_  
- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem stary?!  
- No totalnie~ Przecież nikt, kto jest młody i zdrowy, nie ma siwych włosów~ Tak więc do wiedzenia, panie dziadku~! - zbiegł schodami na dół, niemal dusząc się ze śmiechu. Natomiast ja mógłbym przysiąc na swój zajebisty żywot, że gdyby nie obecne okoliczności, Feliks oberwałby w ryj na tyle mocno, aby żaden Konrad, Andrzej, czy kogo on tam jeszcze ma nad sobą, nie był w stanie go rozpoznać!  
_Boże, dziękuję Ci, że dbasz o moje nerwy i trzymasz je na wodzy, bo gdybyś tego nie robił, ten świat byłby usłany trupami. Trupami idiotów i pogan dokładniej. I jeszcze jedno, Panie Wszechmogący... SPRAW, BY TEN POMIOT SZATANA O BLOND WŁOSACH CIERPIAŁ._  
Na chwilę obecną nie widziałem cienia szansy na to, aby nasze stosunki uległy zmianie na lepsze.

_Życie, ach, to cudowne życie! Nic, tylko podkładałoby ci kłody pod nogi, kopało jak leżysz i jeszcze śmiało prosto w twarz... Ale, jako, że wybrało sobie nie odpowiednią ofiarę, tj. mnie, mogę z uśmiechem na twarzy rzec: MAM CIĘ GDZIEŚ I TWOJE PUŁAPKI, JESTEM LEPSZY! TO PO MOJEJ STRONIE LEŻY SZCZĘŚCIE, KHESESESESE!_  
Me serce raduje się nieustannie od ostatnich parunastu lat. Dzięki przekrętom Hermanna udało nam się posiąść kilka ładnych ziem. Ponadto, wyprawy przeciwko tym całym Prusom szły mi i chłopcom jak z płatka. Poważnie, ci poganie nie umieją walczyć... Są nieudolni i niekompetentni. Nawet bardziej, niż tacy Arabowie. Szkoda strzępić sobie język, aby opisywać ich daremne zmagania przeciwko mnie i moim zajebistym rycerzom. Muszę przyznać, że od dawna nie czułem się tak dobrze. Pomachałem mieczem tu i tam. Biegałem po polu bitwy, albo jechałem tam i z powrotem na koniu. Niby czynności proste i bezmyślne, a jaką przyjemność sprawiają... Ach, żywot Zakonu Krzyżackiego, to jest to!  
Tak w sumie, to nawet ten cały blond karzełek stawał się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej znośny... Fakt faktem, często dochodziło do prawie bójek (jakiś święty zawsze się znalazł na czas i nas rozdzielał) i zażartej wymiany zdań, ale to stało się dla mnie czymś na kształt rozrywki. Patrzenie na wkurzonego do granic możliwości Feliksa... Na jego czerwoną ze złości twarz, zielone oczy wpatrzone we mnie z intensywnością i sterczące na wszystkie strony świata włosy... Ach, i to jest to, co lubię!  
_Chociaż, tak w sumie... wszystko jest takie dziwne i nie na miejscu. Tak trochę. Albo może nawet bardzo. No bo... Od kiedy ja się tak cieszę na widok tego blond diabła?_  
Słuszna uwaga... Heh, nawet nie zauważyłem, jak to wszystko się stało, szczerzę mówiąc. Na samym początku unikałem spotkań z nim, wymigiwałem się od nich wszelkimi znanymi sposobami - mogłem zrobić dosłownie wszystko, byleby tylko nie spotykać się twarzą w twarz z Feliksem. Jego obecność sama w sobie powodowała we mnie falę wściekłości. Ja pewnie działałem podobnie na niego, bo z tego, co udało mi się usłyszeć, on także nie kwapił się do wizyt. Potem - jak na pstryknięcie palcami - nasze stosunki zaczęły się powoli polepszać... Dobra, czasem wyskoczyłem z czymś zbyt zajebistym, by Polacy mogli pojąć magię moich czynów, przez co dochodziło do... nazwijmy to "mini wojnami na tle politycznym". Przez właśnie takie "mini wojny" wracaliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Ale! Mimo wszystko zawsze się godziliśmy. Co z tego, że zalatywało na kilometr napiętą atmosferą i czymś na kształt chłodnej uprzejmości. Liczył się sam gest! Już sam fakt, że ja - zajebisty Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Maryji Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie - wyciągam rękę do tego karzełka o zamkniętym na innowacje umyśle, zasługuje na order! Niestety, nikt nie pomyślał, by ustanowić coś takiego... A SZKODA, VERDAMMT!  
- Bracie Gilbercie!  
- Eh? - podniesiony głos mistrza zakonnego wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Dopiero teraz uprzytomniłem sobie, że jestem na którymś z kolei spotkaniu pokojowym w zamku należącym bodajże do Konrada M., albo jego brata... A może on nie miał brata, tylko kuzyna? A kij z tym - w odległości kilku metrów stał Kondziu, więc spekulacje na temat jego krewnych uważam za niepotrzebne zaśmiecanie sobie głowy!  
- Ta oto tutaj miłościwa pani chciała się z tobą pożegnać, Gilbercie. - Heinrich wskazał łaskawie dłonią na kobietę w wytwornym stroju, którą miałem okazję już kilka razy spotkać.  
- Ach, proszę mi wybaczyć. - skłoniłem się nisko. - Byłem zbyt pochłonięty rozmyślaniami nad cierpieniem doczesnym i ludźmi, których trzeba jeszcze nawrócić, aby pozostać myślami na ziemi. Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie. - skłoniłem się ponownie, całując jej dłoń. I takim oto sposobem, moi drodzy panowie, perswaduje się paniom, że było zbyt nudno by kogokolwiek słuchać.  
- Ależ nic się nie stało, mości rycerzu. - uśmiechnęła się lekko, a ja poczułem się dziwnie. Może i kiedyś była ładna, ale teraz zrobiła się dość... stara i pomarszczona. Pomimo tego, na mojej twarzy królowała mina zawodowego pokerzysty. - Jednak chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać jeszcze chwilkę, zanim udasz się ze swym mistrzem w drogę powrotną.  
- Nie mam ku temu żadnych przeciwwskazań. - udałem się z nią w inną część komnaty, aby nikt nie mógł podsłuchiwać. W tym personifikacja Polski, który to gawędził sobie żywiołowo z Konradem. - Jeśli mogę zapytać, o czymś chciała pani ze mną mówić?  
- Cóż... To dość błaha sprawa, jednak zauważyłam, że bardzo się lubicie z Feliksem. - miałem wielką ochotę zrobić facepalma i rzec: "ŻE NIBY COOOOOOO?!", jednak powstrzymałem się od tego. Dzięki Ci Boże, za cierpliwość do idiotów!  
- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. My po prostu się... tolerujemy.  
- Oj, chyba za bardzo to spłycasz. Widziałam was dziś rano na dziedzińcu.  
- Dziś rano? A tak... - rano, kiedy kretyni powinni zostać w łóżkach i dać ludziom zajebistym rozprostować nogi oraz nawdychać się świeżego powietrza, miałem przyjemność stanąć oko w oko z pomiotem szatana o zielonych oczach. Na początku była to tylko konwersacja, ale zwyczajowo przerodziła się w kłótnię, a potem... No, powiedzmy że wtedy Bóg nie dał mi cierpliwości i doszło do zbyt żywej gestykulacji. Tak jest - biliśmy się. Ale nie trwało to długo - jakiś knypek (o zgrozo, to może być jakiś facet niższy od Feliksa?) nas rozdzielił. - Przykro mi, że była pani świadkiem tak haniebnego zachowania z mej strony.  
- Ależ nie jestem na ciebie zła... Wręcz się ucieszyłam.  
- Eh? - czy ja ogłuchłem? A może to babsko coś pomieszało? Bo wydawało mi się, że... - Pani się ucieszyła, kiedy biłem się z Królestwem?  
- Zgadza się. Ale nie o samą bójkę mi tu chodzi, bo to faktycznie było zachowanie nieco zbyt agresywne jak dla mnie. Po prostu... Już dawno nie widziałam Feliksa w tak dobrym humorze.  
- Proszę? - dobra, zacząłem się gubić... A TO MI SIĘ NIGDY NIE ZDARZA, JEŚLI SŁUCHAM! PRZYSIĘGAM NA SWOJĄ DUSZĘ, KTÓRA EMANUJE NIESKAZITELNĄ CZYSTOŚCIĄ!  
- Muszę opowiedzieć ci co nieco o Feliksie, ażebyś to zrozumiał... Bo widzisz, należy on do grona osób chorobliwie nieśmiałych. On wręcz boi się obcych. Gdybyś tylko widział jego minę, kiedy się dowiedział, że ma poznać nowego sąsiada... - i nagle mnie olśniło: TO DLATEGO CHCIAŁ PRZEDE MNĄ WTEDY ZWIAĆ! - W każdym razie, nie dziwiłam się, kiedy tak niechętnie podchodził do zadań związanych z wizytacjami, z którymi związany byłeś ty. Ale... pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Kiedy wrócił od ciebie, był nabuzowany i zdenerwowany, ale nie w negatywny sposób. Powiedziałabym wręcz, że to ten rodzaj pobudzenia, który pozytywnie oddziałuje na człowieka! Trzeba ci jeszcze wiedzieć, że od czasu śmierci Bolesława, Feliks jest kompletnie rozdarty... - tutaj spochmurniała lekko, a ja - jako ktoś, kot został dobrze wychowany, pomimo życia wśród Arabów! - nie śmiałem jej przerwać wypowiedzi. - Wiecznie strapiony, zestresowany, osłabiony, flegmatyczny. Odkąd tylko wyszłam za Konrada, nie widziałam jego uśmiechu... A z tego co słyszałam, uśmiech niegdyś gościł na jego twarzy codziennie. Oczywiście próbował nas nie zamartwiać swoim stanem i starał się zamydlić wszystkim oczy, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Tymczasem zjawiasz się ty, personifikacja potężnego zakonu rycerskiego... - moja duma została w tamtej chwili mile połechtana, co zaowocowało wyszczerzem na mojej seksownej twarzy. - ...a Feliks natychmiast odżywa! Nigdy nie widziałam go tak pobudzonego! Fakt, sporo narzeka, jednak gołym okiem widać, że twoje towarzystwo mu w jakiś sposób służy. A dzisiaj rano... Kiedy wracał do zamku, widziałam jak się szczerze uśmiechał! - kobieta wydawała się uradowana tym wszystkim, ja jednak byłem skołowany... Co ja mówię, miałem sieczkę zamiast mózgu!  
- Proszę mi wybaczyć, jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego mościwa pani mi to wszystko mówi. - jak to kiedyś ktoś mądry powiedział: nie rozumiesz? Pytaj do skutku! A, no i jeszcze trzeba zalśnić białymi jak śnieg zębami dla efektu!  
- Och, wybacz, gaduła ze mnie. Mówiąc w skrócie, bardzo bym chciała, abyś trzymał się blisko Feliksa. Wiem, że dochodzi między wami do dość zaciętych sprzeczek i kłótni, jednak myślę, iż każdy w jakiś sposób służy drugiemu. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie na pożegnanie, a potem musiałem już ruszać z Heinrichem w drogę powrotną. Miałem dzięki temu duuuużo czasu do namysłu...  
_Moje towarzystwo mu służy? Co to niby miało być? Przecież ON MNIE NIE CIERPI. Zwłaszcza po dzisiejszej bójce... Chociaż ,szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem o co miał do mnie wąty. Przecież ja go tylko szturchnąłem palcem! Nie musiał w odwecie mnie kopać w piszczel, verdammt! Ale jakby na serio wziąć słowa tej starej baby, to może jednak za tym wszystkim coś się kryje? Ja też stałem się jakiś taki inny, odkąd tylko spotkałem tego całego karzełka... Boże, proszę - dopomóż mi w potrzebie i odpowiedz na dręczące mnie pytanie: co się ze mną dzieje?! Zlituj się, bo kiedy patrzę w lustro, nie zawsze jestem w stanie poznać swoją majestatyczną osobę..._

_**1320 - 1343**_

Wreszcie miałem chwilę przerwy. Przez cały Boży dzień ludzie czegoś ode mnie chcieli - to głównie sprawka Władka, który to się koronował na króla Królestwa Polskiego. Zapanowało ogólne poruszenie na ziemiach polskich i ,niestety, dopadło ono i nas - braci Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Nawet nie wiecie, jak upierdliwe i jednocześnie nużące potrafi być siedzenie na jakichś bezsensownych obradach i wysłuchiwanie dwustu teorii na temat moich dalszych losów. Władek zjednoczył rozbitego Polskę, co oznaczało zmianę sytuacji naszego bractwa. Ja jednak miałem tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość już po pięciu czy sześciu minutach, dlatego moja radość była nieopisana, kiedy dano mi szansę pójścia do siebie. Własna komnata, własne łóżko... A do tego cisza i spokój. Nic, tylko wyć z radości!  
_Zamknięte okna i drzwi, ogień w kominku, ciepłe łóżko... Nie ma nic lepszego, ażeby się odstresować! No, chyba że letnia bitwa z poganami... Ta, to jest jeszcze lepsze, khesesesese! Moja zajebista osoba zawsze wie, co dobre. Ale kogo znowu tam niesie, cholera jasna?!_  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a ja - wkurzony do granic możliwości (_Czy im życie niemiłe, że znowu mnie męczą?! Jeszcze o tak nieludzkich porach, verdammt!_) - otwarłem je mocnym szarpnięciem i... zamarłem. Przed drzwiami stał ktoś, kogo najmniej bym się spodziewał wtedy zobaczyć. To był Feliks.  
- W-Wpuś-ścisz mn-nie cz-czy nie?! - cały był zziębnięty i trząsł się. Chcąc nie chcąc, usunąłem się z przejścia, ażeby mógł wejść. Zważywszy na mój podły humor, był to wyczyn graniczący z cudem!  
_Boże, dopisz mi ten kolejny dobry uczynek na moją listę... Co z tego, że jest dłuższa niż jakakolwiek inna, powinienem być skrupulatny!_  
- A więc... Po coś tu przylazł? - po co mam być miły? Lepiej bez ogródek powiedzieć, co mi leży na sercu - ta metoda jest bardzo, ale to bardzo dobitna i przeważnie osiągam dzięki niej zadowalające rezultaty.  
- N-No bo... W-Władys-sław k-kazał mi tu prz-rzyjść i d-dać ci to... - wystawił w moim kierunku jakiś zwitek, którym okazał się być dokumentem...  
_Co, za jego kadencji też mam składać swoje zajebiste autografy? Nie dość ich zebrali przez ostatnie lata? Ale dobra, jak chcą więcej, to co mi tam..._  
Machnąłem szybko swój ekstrawagancki podpis i oddałem papier Feliksowi. Ale ten ani myślał opuszczać mój pokój, bo wciąż siedział przy kominku i się grzał. Poczułem wtedy coś dziwnego... Jakby współczucie?  
- Masz zamiar tak tu siedzieć przez całą noc?  
- Weź n-nie bądź świnia i d-daj się człowi-iekowi og-grzać!  
- No dobra, dobra... Jak tam chcesz. - odparłem podchodząc do okna i wyglądając za nie. Widoki na zewnątrz reprezentowały sobą coś, co można spokojnie uznać za srogą zimę. Wszędzie leżały połacie śniegu, co wcale nie zniechęcało nieba do dalszego obsypywania okolicy. Poza tym - wnioskując po stanie blondyna - musiało być pioruńsko zimno. Nawet ja odczuwałem chłód, a byłem grubo ubrany i paliłem w kominku!  
Ponieważ Feliks siedział cicho, a cały Malbork jakby zapadł w głęboki sen, pogrążyłem się w odmętach swojego umysłu. Sam nie wiem jak to się stało, ale najpierw myślałem o dzisiejszym dniu, a potem myśli zeszły na moje relacje z blond diabłem...  
Musiałem wreszcie sam przed sobą to przyznać - lubiłem go. Ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki można wreszcie polubić wkurzającego sąsiada czy nowego psa. Nie, to było coś zupełnie odmiennego... Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedziałem, co to za rodzaj uczuć. Znaczy się, wiedziałem (BO JESTEM WSZECHWIEDZĄCY), ale nie byłem do końca przekonany. Od czasu, kiedy na Mazowszu rozpoczął panowanie jakiś inny jegomość, Feliks zrobił się jakby bardziej przybity i skory do zatarg, ale nie wiem czy to przez śmierć Kondzia, czy Polacy już tak mają. Bo szczerze, to chyba oba wyjścia są równie prawdopodobne... Tak czy siak, pewny byłem jednej rzeczy - nasze relacje (pomimo moich brawurowych starań o pozmienianie tego i owego, zwanych umownie "mini wojnami") uległy poprawie. Nie patrzyliśmy na siebie z taką wrogością jak kiedyś. No, a przynajmniej ja tak to odbierałem. I Bóg nie okazał się skory do odpowiedzenia mi na dręczące mą duszę i umysł pytania. Jak widać, stałem się zbyt zajebistym dzieckiem, aby Bóg był w stanie mi jakoś dopomóc.  
_Pewnie stwierdził, że świetnie dam sobie radę sam. Nie twierdzę, że było to z jego strony uprzejme, jednak on jest tylko trochę bardziej wszechwiedzący niż ja, więc mogę mu zaufać w tej kwestii._  
Odwróciłem wzrok od zaśnieżonego krajobrazu za oknem i przeniosłem go na skuloną postać zielonookiej personifikacji narodu polskiego. Choć już nie dygotał, nadal odczuwał chłód. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, kiedy spoglądałem na jego rumianą z zimna cerę i rozwichrzone blond włosy... Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądał całkiem uroczo...  
_EJ! WEŹ SIĘ OPANUJ! ZACZYNASZ SIĘ ZACHOWYWAĆ JAK CKLIWY DUREŃ! TO NIE PRZYSTOI TWOJEJ SEKSOWNEJ OSOBIE! WEŹ SIĘ CHŁOPIE W GARŚĆ, VERDAMMT! CO BY OJCIEC NA TO POWIEDZIAŁ!? TFU, CO BY ZAKON POWIEDZIAŁ!?_  
I tym oto sposobem sam sobie przyłożyłem mentalnym sierpowym. Przez Feliksa zaczynałem wariować oraz zachowywać... no jak nie ja! To było zbyt dziwne, żeby dłużej to roztrząsać, dlatego poczułem pewną wdzięczność dla kichającego Polski.  
- No nie... Będę chory... - powiedział ochrypłym z lekka głosem, a ja - z nieznanych sobie przyczyn - przykucnąłem przy nim. Przyłożyłem mu rękę do czoła, bo jako Zakon SZPITALA Najświętszej Maryji Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie, byłem nie tylko zakonnikiem, ale też lekarzem! Khesesesese, nie ma to jak combo!  
- No, temperaturę masz zawyżoną. - powiedziałem rzeczowym tonem, przyjmując minę takiego, co to nie jedno w życiu widział i wie swoje. - Doradzałbym na dzisiaj zostanie w łóżku, a dopiero jutro myśleć o powrocie. - NIE, NIE BYŁO W TYCH SŁOWACH ŻADNEGO UKRYTEGO ZNACZENIA... SKĄDŻE ZNOWU! WAM SIĘ TYLKO TAK WYDAJE!  
- CO?! Nie mogę tu przebywać całą noc! Muszę już iść. - mówiąc to, próbował wstać, ale skutek tego był raczej marny - chłopak zachwiał się, a ja ledwo uratowałem jego dupsko przed bolesnym upadkiem. Ściągnąłem go znowu na ziemię, do pozycji siedzącej.  
- Siedź mówię! - warknąłem, choć nie zamierzałem. - Jesteś chory, ledwo stoisz na nogach, a na zewnątrz wieje wiatr i sypie śnieg! Nie ma mowy, żebym się w taką pogodę wypuścił z zamku!  
- Kto by pomyślał, że będziesz się tak o mnie martwił. - odparł Feliks, a w jego oczach malowała się złość, ale też inne emocje, których nie mogłem odczytać. Co się stało z moimi zdolnościami obserwatorskimi, cholera?!  
- Jestem zakonnikiem, muszę dbać o ludzi. - skwitowałem krótko, ażeby dać mu solidny argument oraz, żeby już wreszcie się przymknął i mnie usłuchał. Czy tak trudno jest zrobić coś, o co ktoś PROSI?  
- To dlaczego wcześniej nie byłeś tak skory do czynienia dobra, co?! Te wszystkie kłótnie, walki... - no i po moim solidnym argumencie. Boże, dlaczego tak ciężko rozmawia się z idiotami? NO DLACZEGO?  
- Weź się przymknij i maszeruj do łóżka, bo - jakem zakonnik - sam cię przymknę! - choć nerwy mam stalowe, to tym razem czułem, że mogą w każdej chwili pęknąć. A kiedy ta chwila nastąpi, nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co się wydarzy. A fakt, że Feliks wyglądał tak bezbronnie i słodko wcale mi nie pomagał!  
_Boże, dopomóż mi! BŁAGAM CIĘ! TERAZ ALBO NIGDY, VERDAMMT!_  
- A jak niby masz zamiar mnie zmusić do milczenia, co?! - i w tamtej chwili moje nerwy nie wytrzymały. Nie wiem w sumie czemu były wtedy takie słabe, ale to może być wina tego karzełka i jego rozbrajającej aury...  
- A TAK! - szybkim ruchem przyciągnąłem go ku sobie i zatkałem jego usta... swoimi własnymi. Kiedy się od niego chwilę później oddaliłem, wyglądał na co najmniej zdziwionego. - Nie przewidziałeś tego, prawda? - uśmiechnąłem się na tyle chamsko, aby wyzwolić w nim jakąś reakcję. Ale chyba coś mi nie wyszło, bo wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ja... chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem się tak niezręcznie. - Heh, z resztą... Co ja ci będę tu morały prawił... Jak chcesz, to idź! Nie zatrzymuję cię! - wskazałem mu drzwi teatralnym gestem i już wstałem, żeby mu je otworzyć (również teatralnie - ot tak, dla lepszego efektu), kiedy stała się rzecz niesamowita. Feliks stanął na nogach w tempie błyskawicznym i... chwycił mnie za rękę. - C-Co jest? - spytałem, będąc kompletnie zaskoczonym. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że mnie ciężko wprowadzić w stan osłupienia. Przeważnie to ja ludzi doprowadzam do takiego stanu, a nie na odwrót!  
_Co jest grane?..._  
- N-No... - tylko tyle usłyszałem, bo resztę nie tyle powiedział, co wymamrotał. Na dodatek miał głowę spuszczoną w dół, więc jakość dźwięku była automatycznie gorsza.  
- Możesz głośniej? Bo nie słyszę. - może mój głos i był zbyt przesiąknięty złością oraz irytacją, ale on się chyba tym zbytnio nie zraził.  
- Zmieniłem zdanie... Jednak zostanę. - wreszcie raczył spojrzeć na me boskie oblicze, a ono w tym samym momencie zamarło. Był w tamtej chwili jeszcze bardziej czerwony, aniżeli jak tu przyszedł! Coś mi załomotało tam w środku.  
- J-Jednak? - cholera, dlaczego się jąkam?! MÓW WYRAŹNIE! - Miło, że zmądrzałeś...  
Feliks w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową, a potem - bez uprzedzenia! - wtulił się we mnie. Powiedzieć, że poczułem się w tamtej chwili niezręcznie, to mało. BYŁEM KOMPLETNIE SKOŁOWANY, NIE MÓWIĄC JUŻ O TYM, ŻE SERCE WALIŁO MI GORZEJ NIŻ JAKBYM WRÓCIŁ Z POLA BITWY.  
- F-Feli... Co ty- - nie zdołałem dokończyć, bo oto spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami, a które w tamtej chwili wyglądały iście fascynująco. Tak fascynująco, że musiałem pochylić się niżej. A potem jeszcze niżej... W końcu moja głowa znalazła się tak nisko, że jego usta i moje zetknęły się już po raz drugi tego wieczoru. Potem znowu. I znowu. Nawet nie chciało mi się liczyć, ile razy łączyliśmy się w pocałunku. Ale po raz pierwszy dzisiaj moje ręce powędrowały tam, gdzie chyba nie powinny... Z resztą, to była jego i tylko jego wina! Kto normalny tak się wiesza na ZAKONNIKU i jeszcze świadomie go podpuszcza?! Tylko diabeł może wyczyniać takie rzeczy! Ale jeśli wejście z konszachty z szatanem równoznaczne jest ze spędzeniem nocy z Feliksem, to... WYBACZ BOŻE, SZATAN MA BARDZO DOBRĄ OFERTĘ. TAK WIĘC, AUF WIEDERSEHEN!

Jak to zawsze rano bywa, słońce wstaje i nie szczędzi nikogo. Nawet osobistości tak zajebistych jak ja. Dlatego trudno się dziwić mojej złości, kiedy będąc pogrążonym w słodkim śnie, promienie słoneczne wpadły przez szyby prosto na moje biedne i niczemu winne oczęta. Przewróciłem się odruchowo na drugi bok, i wtedy natrafiłem ręką na coś dziwnego. Próbowałem wymacać, co to dokładnie było, ale moja dłoń mnie zawiodła. Dlatego byłem zmuszony uruchomić narząd wzroku. Kiedy zaczął działać i zobaczyłem ową dziwną rzecz, zastygłem w bezruchu. Bo oto - zaledwie kila cali ode mnie - spał sobie słodko Feliks. I z tego, co udało mi się zauważyć, był CO NAJMNIEJ pół nagi. Z narastającą trwogą przeniosłem wzrok pod kołdrę i przeżyłem mini zawał - OBAJ byliśmy NADZY. Chwila konsternacji i...  
_KURWA! OJCZE PRZENAJŚWIĘTSZY, MATKO MOJA, WSZYSCY ŚWIĘCI, ANIOŁOWIE, DUCHU ŚWIĘTY I KTO TAM JESZCZE W RAJU SIEDZI NA TRONIE! ZŁAMAŁEM CELIBAT, ŚWIĘTA PRZYSIĘGA ŻYCIA W SKROMNOŚCI I DZIEWICTWIE POSZŁA SIĘ JEBAĆ! BRACIA ZAKONNI MNIE ZABIJĄ! ALE JESZCZE WCZEŚNIEJ WYWIESZĄ ZA JAJCA NA MROZIE, KU NAPOMNIENIU! AŁA, JUŻ MNIE TAM BOLI NA SAMĄ MYŚL... JA NIE CHCĘ UMIERAĆ TAK MŁODO! JESTEM NA TO ZA PIĘKNY, VERDAMMT!_  
Feliks poruszył się, a ja ponownie zamarłem. Nie miałem odwagi chociażby kiwnąć palcem. A brak odwagi w moim przypadku jest znakiem bardzo niepokojącym...  
_Gilbert, co się z tobą dzieje? Opanuj się chłopie! To, że straciłeś głowę dla Królestwa Polskiego o niczym nie świadczy! Poza tym, kto musi wiedzieć o tym, co tutaj zaszło?_  
Tak, oto znalazłem metodę! Jeśli tylko Feliks nikomu nic nie wypapla jest szansa, że obaj wyjdziemy z tego bez szwanku. A może nawet uda nam się na tej sytuacji skorzystać?  
_Gilbercie, tak oto powraca twoja dawna zajebistość! Postaraj się jej teraz nie utracić ani na moment! Chociaż... ten blondynek wygląda tak niewinnie... Jeszcze pięć minut nikogo nie zabije, prawda?_  
I tak oto minął mi wczesny poranek - spędziłem go, leżąc tuż obok śpiącego Feliksa... Ten się wkrótce obudził i też był w szoku, ale zadziwiająco szybko doszedł do siebie. Ustaliliśmy, że zdarzenie minionej nocy pozostanie tylko między nami. Poza tym, doszliśmy do wniosku, że... nie zaszkodzi się raz na jakiś czas spotkać gdzieś w tajemnicy. Przecież Władek Łokieć (czy jak mu tam było) lub też bracia zakonni nie muszą wiedzieć, że coś między nami jest... BA, TO JEST NAWET PRZECIWWSKAZANE. Żegnając się z nim, nie chciałem się przyznać sam przed sobą, ale w głębi wiedziałem: im dłużej w tym będę trwał, tym więcej się we mnie zmieni.  
_Ale czy na lepsze?_

Czas mijał, a nasze relacje chyba nigdy nie były tak dobre. Prawdą jednak jest, że ostatnie dwadzieścia lat było okresem wojen i bitew między naszymi narodami. Mimo wszystko nie przeszkadzało nam to w widywaniu się raz na jakiś czas. Przeważnie musieliśmy przebrać się w jakieś wieśniackie i kompletnie pozbawione gustu stroje, ażeby wmieszać się w tłum i móc spokojnie porozmawiać. Znosiłem to. Znosiłem dzielnie i z twarzą, choć niejeden członek Zakonu Krzyżackiego załamałby nade mną ręce i gorzko zapłakał. Zniżyłem się wręcz do poziomu, który dla każdego mojego brata zakonnego uznawany był za najgłębsze możliwe dno. Bratanie się z wrogiem, tajemne spotkania sam na sam... Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, co robię pod ich nosem... Ech, konsekwencje byłby dla mnie opłakane. Dla Feliksa chyba też...  
_Nie zamartwiaj się tak! Oni nic nie podejrzewają, twoja gra aktorska jest zbyt perfekcyjna, ażeby mogli się połapać! Wystarczy tylko tak trzymać!_  
Właśnie Gilbert - zero stresu, bądź na luzie. Wtedy nikt nic nie zajarzy, a ty będziesz mógł szczęśliwie widywać się z Felim. Tylko jestem ciekaw, jak długo jeszcze tak pociągniemy... Ja - jako osoba najzajebistsza i najdoskonalsza pod słońcem - mogę to ciągnąć jeszcze przez kilka wieków, jednak odczuwam niepokój w związku z karzełkiem. Ostatnio wydawał się strasznie przybity, ale to chyba dlatego, że w niedługim odstępie czasu pożegnał ludzi, do których się przywiązał... W każdym razie, wyznał mi, że prawie się wygadał, że idzie się ze mną zobaczyć. Jak dobrze, że się w porę ugryzł w język! Ale ile jeszcze będzie w stanie tak kłamać w żywe oczy osobom, których oszukiwać nie chce? ...

Wtem nastał ten magiczny dzień. Kazek, który to był od niedawna nowym szefem Feliksa, zaproponował coś pięknego. Gdyby nie fakt, iż muszę zachowywać należytą powagę zakonnika i statystyczną niechęć do Polaków, byłbym gościa wyściskał z radości, ponieważ wyszedł z propozycją zawarcia POKOJU. Gdyby tak urzeczywistnić tą propozycję, nie musiałbym się aż tak bardzo stresować tymi całymi spotkaniami z Felim... On zapewne też by się z tego powodu ucieszył. Pokój między naszymi nacjami otwiera tyle możliwości... NIE MA BATA - DOPROWADZĘ DO ZAWARCIA TEGO POROZUMIENIA, CHOĆBYM MIAŁ ZAWISNĄĆ! Choć mam szczerą nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Moja seksowna aparycja nie wyglądałaby zbyt dobrze z grymasem wisielca...  
Starałem się więc jak wół, dwoiłem i troiłem, ażeby do tego zakichanego rozejmu doprowadzić. Nawet się codziennie do Boga modliłem o powodzenie tej misji... I nie wyobrazicie sobie mojej radości, kiedy wreszcie przekonałem tego tumana imieniem Ludolf (ja się pytam, kto normalny nazywa tak dziecko? Jakem Niemiec, nie rozumiem tej chorej satysfakcji z chrzczenia dziecka imieniem brzmiącym, jakby ktoś wołał na obiad...), żeby przystał na warunki postawione przez Kazimierza. Było to zadanie iście karkołomne, ale przecież ktoś o tak wybitnym darze przekonywania jak ja, nie miał z tym większych problemów. Nawet obeszło się bez podejrzeń! Przekonałem jego i braci zakonnych, że ta decyzja się opłaca. Posłuchali mnie, co jest rzadkim zjawiskiem. Chyba sobie gdzieś dzisiejszą datę zapiszę, jako: "8 lipca 1343 roku zakonnicy posłuchali wspaniałego mnie i zawarli pokój z królem polskim - czyli moja zajebistość nie zna granic".  
_Nareszcie mogę spotkać się z Feliksem... Kiedy to ja go ostatni raz widziałem? Chyba kilka miesięcy temu. Nie żebym tęsknił, ale... No dobra, tęskniłem. Ale po co mu to mówić? Nie musi przecież wiedzieć... Na pewno nie jest to informacja potrzebna nam obu do szczęścia!_  
Z takim oto postanowieniem w duszy spotkałem blond diabła, który - choć często zasługiwał na to miano - był teraz niczym aniołek. Złote włosy opadające na jego ramiona, zielone oczęta wpatrzone we mnie z miłością... A to wszystko na wyłączność! Czym ja sobie zasłużyłem na takie życie? Chyba niczym. Ewentualnie samym moim jestestwem. Tak, to mogło być to~  
Tamten dzień spędziliśmy nad morzem. Były to od teraz tereny przynależne do mnie, jednak to Feliks wiedział o tajemnych plażach. Zdałem się na jego orientację i już po kilku minutach całowaliśmy się w miejscu odciętym od świata i gapiów, a szum morza był jedyną rzeczą, która nie pozwalała nam zapomnieć gdzie się znajdujemy. Tak, to był cudowny dzień... Chyba jeden z najlepszych w moim życiu.

_**1380 - 1385**_

- Gilbert... - zaczął niepewnie Feliks, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Siedzieliśmy w cieniu drzew, na jakiejś odludnej i dosyć ładnej plaży. Morze było zimne jak zawsze, a bryza chłodna, dlatego był we mnie wtulony, co wywoływało we mnie całkiem miłe łaskotanie gdzieś w środku.  
- Mhm?  
- Wiesz... Jadwiga mówiła coś o jakimś nowym sojuszniku...  
- Sojuszniku? A po co ci sojusznik?  
- No... Twoi ludzie urządzają sobie wyprawy na jego tereny, a on jeszcze jest atakowany przez Ruskich... Potrzebuje pomocy. Poza tym, Krzyżacy również nie szczędzą moich ludzi. - westchnął przeciągle, a mnie coś zabolało tam w środku. No fakt, bracia zakonni nie szczędzili Feliksa i jego rodaków, jednak nie mogłem im tego zakazać - od razu zaczęłyby się podejrzenia... Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że jestem w tej kwestii praktycznie bezsilny.  
- Więc? Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
- Spotkam się z nim. Mam nadzieję, że okaże się równym gościem. Nie chcę mieć za sojusznika kogoś, kto zachowuje się jeszcze gorzej niż... - tutaj urwał w pół słowa, ale nie musiał kończyć.  
- Niż ja?  
- Nie, nie ty... Jeszcze gorzej niż twoi ludzie.  
Zapadła między nami dziwnie krępująca cisza, co zdarzało się raczej rzadko. Po kilku minutach spróbowałem podjąć rozmowę, choć teoretycznie powinien to być Feliks - ja jestem bardziej zajebisty i nie moja w tym głowa, żeby się trudzić rozpoczynaniem konwersacji. Ale tym razem zrobiłem wyjątek.  
- Feli... Wiesz... - coś ciężko mi to szło. I po co ja się za to zabrałem...  
- Tak?  
- Może ci się to wydać samolubne z mojej strony, ale... ja nie chcę, żebyś miał sojusznika.  
- Ech? - spojrzał na mnie, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.  
- Dobrze słyszałeś.  
Znowu zapadła między nami cisza, ale tym razem wyczuwało się w powietrzu większe napięcie niż wcześniej. Nie musiałem się też trudzić rozpoczęciem rozmowy - Feliks perfekcyjnie mnie w tym wyręczył. Szkoda tylko, że zachował się przy tym dość grubiańsko... (on nie może tak się do mnie odnosić, ale ja mogę! Czemu pytacie? BO TAK!)  
- Coś cię chyba boli. Jeśli go odrzucę, wyjdę na kompletnego idiotę. Poza tym... - tutaj spojrzał na mnie ze złośliwością w oczach. - Czyżbyś był o mnie zazdrosny?  
- Pff! Zazdrosny? Chyba śnisz! - JA? ZAZDROSNY? DOBRE SOBIE! TO PO PROSTU CZYSTY NIEPOKÓJ O JEGO DALSZE LOSY! Przecież JA WCALE SIĘ NIE MARTWIĘ O TO, ŻE GO MOGĘ STRACIĆ! TO KŁAMSTWO JEST!  
- Czyli ci na mnie nie zależy, mam rozumieć? - ajć, to bolało Feli...  
- Zależy! Tylko... Martwię się. A co jeśli... on okaże się jakimś dwulicowym parszywym gnojkiem i przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wystawi cię do wiatru? Lepiej by było, gdybyś... - ugryzłem się w język. Nie powiem tego na głos. Nie ze względu na to, że ta myśl jest czystym idiotyzmem (choć to też), ale dlatego, że zostałbym wyśmiany.  
- Gdybym co?  
- Gdybyś poszukał sobie kogoś lepszego na sojusznika, skoro tak bardzo chcesz go mieć. - odparłem sucho, nie poznając swojego głosu. A jeszcze chwilę temu było tak miło...  
- Wiesz ty co? Ja po prostu myślę, że ty mi nie ufasz. Ani mnie, ani nikomu z moich ludzi. Trzeba dać innym szansę! - tutaj wstał i zaczął iść w stronę najbliższego miasta. - Do widzenia. - rzucił przez ramię. Ja tymczasem zostałem sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.  
_Co ja właściwie wyprawiam, do jasnej cholery!? Daję się tak łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi... To do mnie niepodobne, verdammt! I co ja mu chciałem powiedzieć? "Lepiej by było, gdybyś zawarł ze mną unię?" Pff, dobre sobie! Nasze narody się nienawidzą. Prędzej zjedliby się nawzajem żywcem, niż połączyli czymś tak zobowiązującym jak unia... Przecież to niemalże odpowiada ludzkiemu małżeństwu! Chociaż może wtedy ustałyby te ciągłe docinki, kłótnie, bitwy i wzajemna niechęć? Kto wie, może byłoby tak jak ze mną i Feliksem? Może... Stosunki między naszyli ludźmi uległy by poprawie? Eh, o czym ja myślę... To nigdy się nie stanie. To jest równie absurdalne, jak myśl o lataniu. Człowiek nie potrafi latać. Tak samo bracia z Zakonu Krzyżackiego nie potrafią żyć w zgodzie z Polakami. Będzie dla mej wspaniałej osoby lepiej, jeśli zapomnę o tym marzeniu..._  
Opuściłem po jakimś czasie cichy nadmorski zakątek i udałem w stronę Malborka. Byłem w nie najlepszym humorze, a pogoda idealnie go oddawała - z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz pochmurniej, a w oddali było słychać grzmoty. We mnie też buzowało coraz więcej emocji i myśli. Chciałem zapomnieć o tym pomyśle, wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy. Ale nie potrafiłem. A może po prostu... gdzieś głębiej stwierdziłem, że tego nie chcę? W końcu po to są marzenia - żeby nadawać sens życiu, dać człowiekowi jakiś napęd do dalszego działania.  
_Jednak to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego poczułem się tak podle, kiedy Feliks wspomniał o zawarciu sojuszu... Może faktycznie poczułem się zazdrosny? W sumie... to... mogło być to... Eh, Boże, kim ja jestem? Z zajebistej jednostki, która miała gdzieś zdanie innych, stałem się ckliwym kretynem, który ubolewa nad tym, że ukochany nie chce z nim zawierać żadnych układów... Co miłość ze mną zrobiła, verdammt..._

Przeminęło znowu parę wiosen i jesieni, a ja dalej pozostawałem tym samym uczuciowym błaznem, jakim byłem pięć lat temu, a nawet i wcześniej. Ponadto, od pewnego czasu zauważyłem u siebie coś, co potocznie jest chyba nazywane "stanami depresyjnymi". Nie miałem na nic ochoty, chodziłem przymulony i w ogóle jakiś taki bez życia byłem... Bracia zakonni - w tym nawet mistrz zakonny! - zaczęli się o mnie niepokoić, jednak udało mi się ich wywieść w pole. Udałem, że to po prostu wina ostatnich walk i tego, że źle sypiam. Nie było to znowu takie wielkie kłamstwo, bo ostatnio faktycznie nie sypiałem należycie. Budzę się w środku nocy i później nie mogę zasnąć przez wiele godzin... To potrafi doprowadzić do skrajnego zachowania - jak kiedyś byłem pełen życia i energii, tak teraz emanuje ode mnie jedynie ponura aura. I chyba znam główną przyczynę tego stanu. Ma ona piękne blond włosy, tęczówki koloru szlachetnej zieleni i jest personifikacją narodu polskiego. Odkąd tylko zorientowałem się co między nami jest, chodziłem - jak to się potocznie mówi - 'cały w skowronkach'. Jednak teraz jest kompletnie na odwrót. Dlaczego? Otóż dlatego, iż szanowny Feliks mnie unika. Tak, UNIKA. MNIE. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że... Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Nie zrobiłem mu nic złego, nie naprzykrzałem się zbytnio... A on z dnia na dzień przestaje dawać jakiekolwiek oznaki, że jeszcze żyje. I właśnie to mnie tak martwi i dołuje - co się takiego stało, że Feli już nie chce mnie znać?

Minął czerwiec i lipiec, nadeszła więc pora na sierpień. Nie łudziłem się, że tym razem może zielonooki karzełek się opamięta i da mi jakiś znak, że wciąż ma się dobrze. Eh... A skretyniałe serce nadal ślepo w tę teorię wierzyło. Tak właściwie, serce to bardzo niemądry narząd - robi to, co jest wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, a potem nie chce się przed nim przyznać, że się myliło. Pomimo tego faktu, większość ludzi - ba, nawet JA - go posłusznie słucha, bo wierzy, że serce wie więcej niż mózg...  
_Cóż za głupota... Ale nawet najwspanialsze osobistości, jak na przykład personifikacja Zakonu Szpitala Najświętszej Maryji Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie, ulegają i ślepo podążają za tą "głupotą"... Boże, dlaczego tak jest?_  
No i znowu Pan nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nie robił tego od dobrych... Bo ja wiem? Stu lat? No, coś koło tego myślę. Tak więc byłem zdany jedynie na siebie w swoich "głębokich rozważaniach na temat życia i podobnych mu pierdół", jak to lubię pieszczotliwie nazywać ostatnimi czasy. Właściwie, po raz pierwszy nazwał to tak jakiś brat zakonny i od niego mi się to przyjęło. Kto by pomyślał, że jakiś niższy rangą zakonnik może mieć całkiem niegłupi pomysł?  
- Bracie Gilbercie? - zwrócił się do mnie jakiś członek zakonu, obok którego siedziałem. Dopiero po chwili uprzytomniłem sobie, że przecież jest pora obiadu. - Dlaczego nic nie jesz?  
- Nie jestem głodny. Tknę tego kurczaka wtedy, kiedy zgłodnieję. - westchnąłem przeciągle i zamiast po wspomniany wcześniej drób, sięgnąłem po wino i swój kielich. Nic nie działa na rozterki lepiej niż lampka dobrego wina! Podobno.  
- Ach tak... A słyszałeś może najnowsze wieści dotyczące Królestwa Polskiego?  
- Hm? Jakie znowu wieści? - przyznam, że od pewnego czasu miałem centralnie wyjebane na politykę. Zwalałem wszystko na mistrza zakonnego, a on o dziwo nie miał nic przeciwko... I właśnie z tego powodu mało wiedziałem o obecnej sytuacji sąsiadów.  
- No wiesz... Słyszałem to od samego mistrza! Powiedział, że... - tutaj nachylił się w moją stronę, jakby to, co zamierza powiedzieć, było ścisłą tajemnicą. - ...że Polska i Litwa zawarły ze sobą unię!  
W tamtej chwili wypuściłem z mojej dłoni kielich pełen wina, które artystycznie rozlało się po całym stole, a moje ciało zastygło w bezruchu. Nie potrafiłem wykrztusić z siebie żadnego konkretnego słowa, a w środku - tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce - coś pękło i rozpadło się na drobne kawałeczki.  
- Ech?...


End file.
